


wrap your tendrils round my chest

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Chloe gets stressed out easily, Brooke doesn't mind being a stress-reliever.





	wrap your tendrils round my chest

**Author's Note:**

> For the request: "Have you been good?" with pinkberry.
> 
> Also! I'm back! 
> 
> The title is from the song Pools by Glass Animals. It's really good, you should listen to it.

It was Brooke’s day off, one of those rare occasions where she wasn’t scheduled at the diner where she waitressed in the evenings and she didn’t have any classes in the morning. She could have spent her day however she wanted, maybe go shopping and buy something new to surprise Chloe with or work on the piece that was due for her painting course. 

Instead, she spent a few hours taking an unexpected nap and then woke up to watch documentaries about the ocean on discovery channel. It wasn’t as productive as she would have preferred, but hey. At least now she knew that fourteen billion pounds of garbage are dumped into the ocean every year. 

As much as she cherished her days off, she always found herself getting lonely at some point. Her and Chloe’s days off never overlapped and she didn’t want to bother Chloe while she was in class all day, so Brooke was all alone in their dorm room with not much to do. It was ridiculous how much she found herself missing Chloe, all she could think about during the ocean documentary was going to the beach with Chloe and how she couldn’t believe they hadn’t taken a vacation together yet. So when she finally heard a key twisting the lock on the door, she smiled to herself and directed her eyes to the door, watching Chloe as she slammed her key down on the counter and let her bag fall to the floor with a thud. 

Chloe looked, in the nicest way possible, like a complete mess. That was just the kind of thing art school did to you, hours spent working nights and days on a piece just to find out it wasn’t exactly what the professor was looking for and getting a shitty grade on it. Chloe’s eyes were underlined with dark circles that she hadn’t cared about enough to attempt to cover them with concealer. It wasn’t too cold outside, but she wore a sweatshirt over sweatpants and a beanie over her messy dark curls. Yeah, a mess, but she was  _ Brooke’s  _ mess, an  _ adorable  _ mess. 

“You’re going to be my model for this stupid fucking assignment I just got,” Chloe demanded, not even asking first. She slipped off her top, unhooked her bra and tossed it to her bed, then slipped the sweatshirt back on. 

Chloe had been Brooke’s model for multiple pieces, including one where she had to form a bust out of clay. It had turned out way worse than expected and Chloe had ignored her for a total of six hours because of how the nose came out looking abnormally huge and each time Brooke tried to fix it she only made it worse. “Do I get to be naked?” Brooke asked. 

“It’s a portrait.” 

“So...do I get to be naked?” 

Chloe sighed and collapsed down on the couch, letting her head rest in Brooke’s lap. Brooke immediately started stroking a hand through her hair, twisting the curls around her fingers. She had always been so jealous of Chloe’s hair. “Sure, whatever,” she agreed. “So, we’ve established that I’ve had a shit day. How was your day off?”

“I learned that we dump about fourteen billion pounds of trash into the ocean each year, so that was pretty disappointing.” 

“Have you been good?”

Brooke stopped herself, eyes glancing down to meet Chloe’s. “Good? Have I been good?” It took her a few moments to fully understand the question. It took a nod from Chloe and a dark glint in her eyes that only Brooke would notice. And then she realized exactly where this question was going. “Oh,  _ oh.  _ I have, I’ve been so good for you, Chlo.”

“Mm,” Chloe hummed. “I’m proud of you. My girl is always so good for me.” 

Chloe sat up then, moving in closer so her body was flush against Brooke’s, hands caressing her shoulders and leaving behind goosebumps wherever her fingers touched. Brooke sank back against the arm of the couch in response, instinctively spreading her legs enough to give Chloe room to move in between them. Chloe kneeled on the couch cushion in front of Brooke, her hands now traveling to her neck and tracing patterns into the sensitive skin, and looked down at Brooke like she was all that mattered. 

Brooke wouldn’t touch her, wouldn’t kiss her, not yet. She would let Chloe lead the way, she would do whatever she could to please the dark-haired girl. It was what she needed, what she deserved. Brooke was more than happy to oblige and give up control for a while. 

Chloe sank back on her knees so she was at eye-level with Brooke and continued to tease her. Brooke gasped and let her eyes flutter shut when she felt soft fingers on her breasts, inching closer to her nipples.  Chloe’s touch was partly blocked by the fabric of Brooke’s shirt, but she bit her lip, running her teeth over the pink skin in a way that she knew would catch Chloe’s attention. And just as quickly as her fingers had appeared, they were gone. 

Hands on her hips brought Brooke back to life, the steady push of fingers exploring her sensitivity. Even through her shorts, the feeling was incredible, the way Chloe was so close to touching Brooke where she needed yet not quite there, leaving her balancing dangerously on the edge. “Chlo, please,” Brooke finally let slip through her lips, the words tumbling out in a hurried string of syllables. “Please kiss me, please put your lips on me, please.”

Chloe drew her hands back and Brooke gasped at the loss of touch and how overwhelming it already was. “Do you deserve it?” Chloe asked, her voice deep and raspy as she spoke. She leaned in closer, so close that their lips would have touched had Brooke flinched just a little bit. “Do you deserve my mouth on you?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, I’m so good for you,” Brooke stuttered, pleading desperately. Apparently, it was enough for Chloe, because she was finally closing the gap and bringing their mouths together. Chloe’s lips were soft and she tasted like coffee and Brooke couldn’t get enough, hungrily easing forwards, bringing a hand up to rest it on the back of Chloe’s head and pull her down. Usually, Chloe wouldn’t have allowed that, she would have grabbed Brooke’s wrist and swiftly pulled away. But at that point, Chloe was stressed and overwhelmed and frustrated, so she let it slide. 

When Chloe pulled back, Brooke was breathing hard but ready for more. Chloe was already moving on to her neck, placing light kisses and leaving tiny pink marks behind with her teeth. They were the kind of marks that would fade quickly, but they would stay visible for the time being. 

Chloe’s hands fiddled with the hem of Brooke’s shirt, tempting until Brooke raised her arms to let the other girl pull it off and toss it to the side. Chloe did the same with her own shirt, letting it land on the floor with the other unnecessary clothing. It was so much better without the barriers of fabric, Brooke could feel every part of Chloe on her skin. She hadn’t even noticed that Chloe started kissing her again. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Chloe mumbled against her lips before pulling back to take in the view of her body. She palmed at Brooke through her shorts and the sudden contact made Brooke whimper, needy for more. Her hips bucked up involuntarily, trying to rub herself against the pressure of Chloe’s hand. “Not yet,” Chloe tsked, pulling her hand away. And for a few moments, Brooke thought it was one of those days, where Chloe would tease her endlessly to the point where a single touch would bring her over the edge. But Chloe pulled her shorts off and discarded them to the floor, leaving her in just her pair of lacy pink panties. 

Brooke writhed against the couch when Chloe started licking and biting at the inside of her thighs. “God, Chloe,” Brooke panted, back arched. “Are you—are you sure you don’t want me to…” she stammered, then trailed off when Chloe stopped and looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Soon,” Chloe answered. 

The thing was, Brooke almost felt  _ guilty _ for having Chloe’s head between her legs. Chloe was so stressed out, what she really needed was to let go for once. Sure, Brooke would return the favor afterwards, but it just wasn’t the same. A sudden warm and wet feeling over the thin material of her underwear made Brooke lose her train of thought. 

She reached down and tried to grab at Chloe’s hair, encouraging her to move faster, but this time Chloe  _ did  _ grab her hands and move them away. “We’re doing this my way, okay, baby?” Chloe said, prompting Brooke to nod frantically unable to form words. “You’ve been so good so far, don’t fuck it up now.” 

Brooke bit back a moan when Chloe slipped her fingers under the waistband of the blonde’s underwear and slipped them down so she was completely bare. Chloe went back to nipping at the skin on her inner thighs, coming close to her pussy but never quite close enough. An arm stretched up Brooke’s chest to her mouth so she greedily took the fingers Chloe offered into her mouth, sucking on them messily. “Mhm, good girl,” Chloe praised. “I didn’t even have to tell you what to do.” 

Brooke felt like she needed to say  _ something,  _ but she didn’t know what, and it wasn’t like she could speak with fingers in her mouth anyways. She kept quiet other than a few moans when Chloe finally licked a stripe up the length of her vulva.

She started slow, as she always did, purposely avoiding touching her clit. As Chloe traced slow, deliberate patterns with her tongue, Brooke wanted desperately to beg for more. “M—more,” she attempted to say, but it came out sounding muffled and incoherent and Chloe definitely didn’t hear her. 

Chloe swiped her tongue over Brooke’s hole, making her buck her hips up once again. Chloe used a hand to push her back down, holding her in place as she started sucking her outer lips into her mouth a little bit at a time. Brooke drew her head back, letting Chloe’s fingers slip out of her mouth. “More, Chloe, please,” Brooke begged. For a moment, Brooke was sure Chloe was going to ignore her or even scold her. Instead, she brought her spit-slicked fingers down to tease at Brooke’s hole before carefully slipping one inside. 

Brooke let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Is that good?” Chloe asked, starting to pump her finger back and forth, in and out. Again, Brooke was unable to speak, but she was sure her moans gave Chloe a clear enough answer. In response, Chloe directed her mouth to Brooke’s clit while still pumping her finger. 

The result made Brooke scream. 

Chloe circled her tongue around the blonde’s clit and licked at it with sharp movements while she hooked her finger in search of Brooke’s g-spot. The over-stimulation made Brooke’s eyes slam shut, her fingers grasping at Chloe’s hair for any kind of stability. There was too much pressure on both of the most sensitive spots of her body, which Chloe knew all too well. 

With Chloe’s focus directed on her clit, it didn’t take too much longer for Brooke to reach her temporary high. When her hips bucked up for more, Chloe did not push them back down. She took it as a sign of encouragement, quickening her movements, wanting nothing more than to make Brooke feel  _ good.  _

And, of course, it was  _ so good.  _ Brooke came with a shout, thighs trembling and hands shaking as they pulled at Chloe’s locks. When she opened her eyes, Chloe was staring at her intently, mouth hung open in awe, almost like she couldn’t believe she was able to make Brooke look and sound as beautiful as she did in that moment. “Fuck,” Brooke mumbled when she caught her breath enough to speak. “Fuck, you’re so good at that.” 

Chloe knew she was. “It’s because I know you so well,” she said, brushing it off, but it was more than that. It was part of it, of course, but Chloe always seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She was incredibly skilled with her mouth and Brooke was so,  _ so  _ lucky to have her. 

“Do you want me to…?” Brooke asked, reaching a hand up to smooth her fingers over the skin of Chloe’s arm. 

“Later,” she said. “Right now I just want to hug you and procrastinate all of my assignments.” 

That seemed like a good idea. Brooke picked up her underwear from off the floor and slipped on her t-shirt, not bothering to put her shorts back on. Instead, she grabbed a blanket and sprawled out on the couch with Chloe on top of her in a way that was  _ definitely  _ uncomfortable, but Brooke didn’t bother telling her. She draped the blanket over both of them and turned up the volume on the TV. 

“What is this?” Chloe asked, eyes strained to see the screen. 

“Ocean documentary.” 

“Cool.”

For the length of the documentary, they pretended that they could last forever like that, without any work or stress or frustration, like they were off in their own little bubble where no one else could bother them.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts on my work "not smut requests"!


End file.
